Never Again
by MobileWriter
Summary: Arthur is a angel, a bad angel. He pulls pranks on weak hearted angels and do not follow the rules. To punish him, the great judges of heaven send him to Earth. But how can the abandoned angel survive in such cold weather? USUk, one sided FRUK. Angel!UK, Human!US and Human!France. A short oneshot to my all of my readers *V*


I wrote this to a mock exam, and I want to share it with you guys! It's sort of a thanks for hanging with me ;D

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a foul mouthed, bad tempered angel in heaven. His name was Arthur. Every day he pulled pranks on weak hearted, old angels. His actions lead to brawls, something the boss of heaven disliked very much. Arthur was taken to the sanctum of heaven, placed before the great judges of Veteron.

''Angel Arthur, we do not approve of your actions, and we have decided that you shall take your punishment and be up the river for once. You are being sent to 'The world below' tonight. Please prepare yourself.'' The great judge's voice filled the room, making all the others shake with fear.

* * *

Two men appeared from thin air in a park in Norway.

''That's it, Arthur. Please be good to your fellow humans. I'll watch over you.'' The minion patted Arthur on his back and disappeared.

''Sure!'' He screamed back in frustration. Fucking liars, they only want me to believe I'm safe, Arthur thought.

He walked into to a alleyway and sat down on the hard stone ground. something wet fell to his nose. Snow. It was snowing hard. Arthur pulled his white robe tighter around himself and leaned against the wall. His back protested from the contact. Two big holes had formed themselves on his back after his wings had been pulled off, something he didn't want to think too much of.

* * *

A dark and tall figure covered his line of vision.

''-Hallo, går det bra eller?'' The man in front of him said something in a strange language. Arthur groaned in misery. He couldn't feel some parts of his body, he was freezing! And to top that, a stranger was trying to communicate with him.

''I don't understand, I don't speak your language.'' The tall man smiled a pearl white smile and said:

''You speak like the Brits! Can you hear me?'' Arthur nodded. ''Good. It's not good for your health to stay here in this cold Norwegian weather, so why don't you come over at my place?'' The stranger stretched out his hand for the archangel to take.

''I do not know if the wisest thing to do?'' The wingless angel frowned, his huge eyebrows knitted together. The tall man only laughed and placed his hands on both sides on Arthur's torso to lift him up, but he Englishman's knees were weak, making him depend on the other's strength.

''No problem, you. Wait, what's your name? I can't call you you. I'm Alfred!''

''Then my name is Arthur. Nice to meet you.'' Arthur looked up to Alfred's face. He wore glasses, had yellow hair, shy blue eyes and a young look. Not too ugly.

* * *

After that day, Arthur freeloaded at Alfred's house. It was not all freeloading, he did some chores as well. Alfred and Arthur had grown fond of each other, like a family. Since the Englishman didn't understand those Nowaygian books, or what it is called, Alfred learnt him Norwegian using children's books.

* * *

''How do you say it?'' Alfred asked.

''Hallo, mitt navn er Arthur.''

''Bra!'' The archangel improved every day. He was happy with his new life, but the great angels in heaven grew furious, angels wasn't allowed to love. They stole Arthur's voice, making him mute. They did not stop there, no. They took control over Alfred's mind and made him hurt his flat mate, before kicking him out.

* * *

Those cold streets waited outside again, welcoming Arthur back as a former friend. Once again he sat in a alley, the cold inviting him to dance a dance of death. A warm hand shot out, brushing away snow and ice from Arthur's slightly blue face. His green eyes met sky blue eyes. Alfred?No, this man had long, curly blond hair. Arthur couldn't move, his clothes had become wet, then frozen. He didn't like this feeling of déjà vu. And most of all, he didn't want to be hurt again.

Archangel Arthur ended his days in the blue eyed man's house of misery.

The end

(Norwegian:

''Hallo, går det bra eller - Hello, are you alright''

''Hallo, mitt navn e Arthur - Hello, my name is Arthur''

''Bra - Good'')

Hope you liked it! -MobileWriter


End file.
